


your eyes looked like coming home

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before now<br/>you always wondered what it meant for someone to 'feel like home'</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes looked like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> ...has everything YA I've written been from Billy's perspective? Oh Lord. I need help. XD  
>  Enjoy~
> 
> Title is from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

before today  
you never got how someone could  
 _'feel like home'_  
but  
looking into his eyes  
you get it  
in this moment  
for the first time  
you get what all those stupid love songs are talking about  
you think  
those dumb songs  
well  
may not be so dumb  
you think there's something to them  
right here  
right now  
you think  
your luck is changing  
everything's changing  
some things  
for the worst  
but some things  
are **so** much better  
for once in your life  
you understand that feeling of coming home


End file.
